Hirumachan appears!
by Fazea
Summary: MUKYA! kelas Sena kedatangan gadis yang 'berbahaya'..siapa dia?..Final chapter update! WARNING: OC Pair: MonjiYouri. HiruMamo nyelip. Review please?
1. Hirumachan appears!

**Ohayou minna-san...! (mang pagi?)**

**Dari dulu pengen bikin fic ini, akhirnya kesampean juga..**

**Kalau ada kesalahan, kasih tau saya..saya mohon^^**

**Sesuai moto saya di FFN: Reviews=Improving skill and spirit! (halah)**

**Yang mau baca, bacalah, yang ga silahkan baca fic yang lain..**

_____-SSF-_____

**Eyeshield 21**

**By: Yusuke Murata, Inagaki Riichiro**

**Hiruma-chan, appears!**

**By: Fami-chan**

**WARNING: GAJE, GEMBEL, ABAL, ANEH, GARING..!**

_____-SSF-____

Di suatu pagi yang damai, dimana para anak-anak SMU Deimon berbondong-bondong pergi ke sekolah yang klub american footballnya sedang sangat tenar.

TAP

"Inikah…SMU tempat kakak membuat tim-nya?"

_di koridor sekolah_

"Hey, Sena..perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak nih.." kata Monta, bulu monyetnya berdiri semua.

"Lho? Jadi Monta juga merasa..? sebenarnya aku juga"

"Duh, perasaan apa ya ini..seperti…seperti..ada setan dibelakangku.." wajah Monta serius.

"..eh..uh..Monta, sebenarnya kau benar" bisik Sena.

"Hah? Beneran ada setan dibelakangku? Kau bisa melihatnya Sena?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sampai jalan saja lamban, para cebol sialan...?!" Hiruma langsung mengambil langkah lebih cepat dari mereka, langsung memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Lho? Ngapain Hiruma-senpai ke ruangan kepala sekolah?" tanya Monta, merindingnya udah hilang.

"Entah..mengancam lagi mungkin?" Sena asal tebak.

"Untuk sementara, itu paling masuk akal Sena"

"KRIIIING!" --ga tau bunyi bel masuk di Jepang nih.

"Eh, jam pelajaran bakal dimulai..dah Sena!", Monta langsung melangkah ke kelasnya.

"...dah", Senapun memasuki kelasnya.

_di kelas Sena_

Selesai absen, terjadi kesunyian yang cukup panjang..

_...?__ kenapa pak guru?, _kata Sena dalam hati. DEG. Perasaan merinding itu datang lagi.

"Hoy, Sena, kau kenapa?" tanya Kuroki, melihat Sena yang menggigil.

"Eh..tidak apa-apa, cuma merinding.."

"Ah iya, hari ini kita kedatangan siswi pindahan dari Eropa! Silahkan masuk, nona.." pak guru itu mengakhiri kesunyian itu dan seperti mengambil keputusan pahit bin mengerikan , lalu ia membukakan pintu untuk siswi itu. Dengan hormat. Perempuan itupun memasuki kelas naas itu.

"Uooooh!" para siswa laki-laki langsung terkesima melihatnya, tubuh yang langsing, wajah yang cantik, rambut pirang diikat 2 ekor kuda, dan mata yang emerald hijau. Namun sayang, semuanya yang terkesan syaiton nirrojiim mengingatkan mereka pada seseorang. Terutama telinganya yang lancip namun ukuran manusia normal.

"Nah..perkenalkan dirimu ya" kata guru itu. Lalu buru-buru mengambil langkah seribu ke pojok kelas. _Si pak guru kenapa sih?_

"Iya, bonjour Minna-san! Aku adalah anak pindahan dari sekolah asrama putri, George Eternal Beauty La Elizabeth Kerrimist Anoucement Best Intirnity School(bisa disingkat: GEBLEK ABIS) di Paris. Namaku **Hiruma Youri**, kuharap bisa berteman dengan kalian di SMU Deimon ini!" Youri ngerocos tanpa tahu teman-temannya ketakutan setengah mati begitu mendengar kata 'Hiruma', semua bulu kuduk mereka berdiri, bahkan diantaranya ada yang tumbuh bulu baru(?).

"...lho? kenapa semuanya?" Youri bingung sendiri. Teman-temannya sekarat batinnya.

"Ah,ah..Hiru..ehm..Hiruma-chan, duduk di belakang Kobayakawa ya, sebelah Jumonji, itu yang paling pojok" guru itu benar-benar bijak, ia melindungi anak-anak kelasnya dengan menaruh siswi berbahaya itu di meja yang paling pojok.

"Iya" Youri berjalan menuju meja barunya. "Salam kenal, ya. Kobayakawa-san" sapa Youri dari mejanya.

"Ah... sa..lam ke, kenal ju, jua..jugaga.." Sapa Sena balik kayak orang sakit stroke tanpa melihat Youri, ketakutan dibunuh.

"...iya" Youri merasa curiga sekaligus kesal.

"Nah, buka buku pelajaran kanji halaman 46, kalian baca sampai halaman 50. Bapak mau ke toilet.." kelihatan jelas kalau bapak itu dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Hoi, hoi, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Hiruma hah?" Jumonji yang badung tidak membaca buku sesuai perintah gurunya.

"Eh, itu tentu saja nama keluargaku kan?"

"Bu, bukan, maksudku..kau pasti tahu yang namanya Hiruma Youichi kan?" lanjut Jumonji.

"Ka..kau tahu kakakku?!!" Youri bangkit dari mejanya, telapak tangannya yang imut itu mendadak membanting meja, membuat sekelas kaget berat, ditambah dengan terdengarnya kalau dia adalah adiknya Hiruma membuat 5 orang tewas, 8 luka berat, 9 luka ringan, dan 4 hilang(halah).

"Ha??!"

"Haa??!!"

"HAAA???!!!" si 3 bersaudara beraksi. Sena juga shock.

"Ten..tentu saja..dia kan kapten kami.." satu-satunya yang diinginkan Jumonji sekarang bukan memenangkan christmas bowl, namun pindah ke sekolah lain nan jauh di mato si adik setan ini. _Semua orang di Jepang juga tahu dia siapa.._

"Tolong..pertemukan aku dengannya! Kumohon dengan hormat dan sangat..!" Youri sembah sujud (lebayy).

"....iya deh, nanti latihan siang juga ketemu.." Kata Jumonji malu-malu, lalu ia buru-buru membaca buku, nanti Youri minta macam-macam lagi.

"Arigatou!" Youri membenarkan mejanya, lalu membaca buku.

_usai sekolah, saat latihan_

"Itu dia orangnya, yang lagi main laptop disitu" bisik Jumonji pada Youri dibalik semak belukar, menunjukan pada Youri Hiruma yang sedang duduk di bench sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Masa sih? Kakak kan' rambutnya hitam. Ah, mungkin sudah di cat. Aku mau kasih kejutan ke kakak ah!" Youri begitu senang,"biar kakak kaget, kami kan' sudah lma tidak ketemu!"

Jumonji ingin mengingatkannya kalau hal itu cuma akan membawanya kepada reapers. Namun, berhubung si Youri ini adiknya, mungkin tidak jadi masalah.

3 bersaudara, Youri, Sena dan Monta ikutan mengintip Hiruma dibalik semak belukar(memangnya SMU itu hutan?). Namun cuma Monta yang belum tahu siapa itu Youri.

"Hei, hei Sena. Perempuan itu siapa sih? Anggota cheerleader baru apa?" bisik Monta pada Sena.

"Ah...jangan kaget ya.." Senapun membisikan 'siapa itu Youri' pada Monta.

"MUKYAAA??!!! ADIKNYA HIRUMA-SENPAI???!!!!!" ga usah heran Monta bakal begini. Sudah pasti Hiruma bakal dengar.

Terlihat jelas kalau Hiruma agak kaget, lalu menoleh ke arah semak tempat mereka 'bernegosiasi'.

Langkahnya makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Makin dekat. Tunggu, kelewatan. Reply.

"Ka..kakak.." Youri sangat senang dapat bertemu kembali dengan kakak setannya itu. Inilah pertemuan antara si malaikat sebagai adik dan setan sebagai kakak yang bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, lalu pertemuan itu terulang kembali dalam sebuah SMU. Jantung tak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang. Rasa gundah dan bahagia bercampur jadi satu, seperti cinta yang menggetarkan raga dan memesona jiwa..(yang mau muntah, muntah aja. Aku udah duluan kok)

"Sejak kapan kau disini adik sialan?! bukankah kau rencananya pindah kesini seminggu lagi? Kenapa sekarang?! Tidak bilang-bilang !" omel Hiruma sadis, latar background sunsetnya Youri hancur.

"...a..maaf..aku, terlalu senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakak.." Youri sepertinya terpukul dan mau menangis.

"Haaah! Sudahlah, disini aku bukan tanggung jawabmu!" Hiruma meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah..makasih semuanya, aku sudah bertemu kakak. Terima kasih banyak"

"Anu..aku belum bisa melihat kalau kalian kakak adik" kata Monta.

"Iya, Hiruma ketus banget. Bahkan pada adiknya sendiri begini" Togano ikutan komen. Lalu ia catat. Kayaknya kisah ini bisa jadi cerita baru komiknya.

"Ah, aku sudah biasa. Tapi memang ini pertama kalinya kakak ketus begitu" Youri berkata jujur. Membuat mereka penasaran.

"Aku..pulang dulu ya"

_saat latihan_

"Hoy, Hiruma. Itu benar adikmu?" tanya Mushasi, setelah gosipnya menerbak ke seluruh anggota devil bats.

"Iya, bawel" Hiruma terus mengetik di laptopnya.

"Eh..Hiruma-kun kasar sekali, setidaknya kau bersikap lembut sedikit, dia kan adikmu" Mamori ikut membujuk Hiruma.

BRAK

"Yaa! Maaf ya aku terlambat" Suzuna tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang klub dengan nafsu yang menggebu-gebu.

"Suzuna-chan, kenapa bisa terlambat?" tanya Mamori.

"Tadi aku berpapasan sama anak perempuan, dia pingsan dijalan, jadi aku membantunya ke klinik. Untung kliniknya dekat" Suzuna menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Hiruma sepertinya respon, ia langsung menutup laptopnya,mengambil tasnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan agak lari. Pergi keluar klub.

"Kenapa si Hiruma?" tanya Kuroki.

"Entah, ayo,ayo latihan lagi" Mamori mengambil alih komando Hiruma(duh, udah kaya pramuka aja).

_di klinik_

"Nona..Hiruma. Kau kurang darah" kata seorang dokter botak berkumis jojon pada Youri.

"Iya, memang. Obatku tertinggal di rumahku" jawab Youri.

"Kalau begitu.. ini resep obatnya ya" dokter itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang tulisannya kayak cacing kelilit benang kusut.

"Terima.."

BRAK

Kata-kata Youri terpotong karena Hiruma mendadak membuka pintu ruang praktek dokter tersebut. Menarik tangan adiknya itu dan membawanya kabur.

_di jalan_

"Makanya aku tidak mau kau ke Jepang! Udara disini berbeda dengan Eropa, anemiamu bakal sering kambuh disini adik sialan!" omel Hiruma.

"Eh? Jadi karena itu kakak marah aku kesini?" Youri mulai nyengir setannya Hiruma. Hiruma tidak menjawab. Namun Youri tersenyum, mendapat jawaban kalau kakaknya tidak membencinya, bahkan peduli.

"Sini! Lihat resep obatnya!" Hiruma menyambar kertas resep obat tersebut.

"Obat ini jelek, bisa bikin kamu kembung. Yang ini bisa bikin ngantuk, cuma vitamin ini yang boleh kau minum! Selebihnya nanti aku yang belikan!" kata Hiruma agak blushing(KYAAA!! XD). Hiruma memang kakak yang baik, ia bahkan menghafal obat-obat anemia terbagus untuk adiknya seorang (atau malah dikasih racun?).

"Ma..makasih kak"

"Kamu bakal tinggal dimana?" tanya Hiruma.

"Di apartemen kita dulu" jawabnya.

"Cih, mau saja kau kembali ketempat itu. Rumahku masuk ke gang ini lalu naik tangga yang ada coretan-coretan pakai pilox, lalu cari pintu nomer 001. Itu mansionku, kalau ada apa-apa mampir aja. Nomer sandinya 891821131251518219. Sampai jumpa adik sialan" Hiruma memasuki gang sempit itu. Gang yang agak kumuh, tempat surga tikus. Youri memperhatikan nomer gang itu dan mencoba menghafalnya, gang itu G-S10 (Gang Super Sangat Sempit Sekali Sampai-Sampai Selonjor Saja Susah Sekali).

Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia bertemu dengan Sena.

Sebenarnya bagaimana masa lalu keluarga Hiruma?

Apa Youri bisa diterima teman-temannya?

Apa betul Hiruma peduli pada adiknya?

Apa yang terjadi dengan apartemen mereka yang dulu?

Apa Youri bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya?

Siapa indonesian idol selanjutnya? (lho? ga nyambung)

To Be Continued on Chapter 2

...Will it continued?

_____-SSF-_____

**Abal? Garing? Aneh? Tidak bermutu? Bikin bete?**

**Kalau iy****a, silahkan flame fic ini.**

**Saya ga bakal keberatan.**

**Karena cerita ini saya bikin waktu lagi iseng bin gatel.**

**Maaf kalau ceritanya ada yang mirip-mirip gitu ama cerita kalian^^**

**Review please..**


	2. MONJIYOURI oO

"Kobayakawa-san?" kata Youri pada lelaki yang membawa kantong plastik toserba, memastikan kalau itu Sena.

"H..H..!" Sena bingung, ingin teriak antara hantu dan Hiruma-chan atau bertanya sok manis 'ada yang bisa dibantu?'. Ia juga mau kabur, gimanapun juga, meski sudah jadi teman, tetap saja adiknya Hiruma. Untung Sena ga begitu panik. Nanti dia malah menggabungkan ketiganya: 'hantu mau dibantu kabur?'

"Ah..Hi..Hiruma-chan.." akhirnya Sena membranikan diri, "Katanya tadi mau pulang?" Sena sok manis, inilah caranya mempertahankan hidup.

"Lain kali, panggil aku Youri saja ya, tadi..aku pingsan dijalan, tapi untung aku ditolong seorang gadis" Youri menjelaskan. Sena sweatdrop.

"Pingsan dijalan? Jangan-jangan yang menolongmu gadis berin-line skate?"

"Lho? Kenapa bisa tahu? Kenalanmu ya?"

"Dia Suzuna, kapten cheerleader tim kami" jawab Sena.

"Oh..pacar Kobayakawa-san?" ternyata Youri sama saja dengan Suzuna.

"BUKAN!" Sena menolak keras,"Hal apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?!"

"Habis Kobayakawa-san panggil namanya pakai nama kecilnya sih, fufufu" jiwa setannya keluar.

"Itu karena dia tidak mau disamakan dengan kakaknya, kakaknya idiot" Sena menjelaskan.

"Eh? Jahatnya.." Youri ini ternyata 180 derajat beda sama Hiruma, segini aja miris, "Meskipun kakaknya begitu, setidaknya menghargai ya, kan?"

"Eh, iya.." Sena merasa lega,mengetahui Youri ini ternyata baik mampus.

"Kobayakawa-san, bisa pertemukan aku dengannya? Aku belum sempat berterima kasih padanya" pinta Youri, wajahnya dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Iya, besok saat latian pagi juga dia bakal muncul. Tapi kau harus datang kira-kira jam setengah 6" Sena menjelaskan.

"Iya, iya! Terimakasih ya!" Youri langsung tancap gas menuju ke rumahnya.

"Untung..tidak seperti kakaknya"

_____-SSF-_____

Eyeshield 21

Berniat nyuri surat hak ciptanya, tp ntar masuk penjara, jadi..yg punya Yusuke Murata ama Inagaki Riichiro aja dah

Saya nyolong satu episode yg hilang terus di transformasi jadi:

Hiruma-chan appears!

Dan sekarang lg chp ke2nya

Hehe..pembuatnya Fami-chan, author aneh bin garang

Yg mau baca, baca aja. Yg ga mau ntar kugorok(lha?) kidd, yg ga mau baca ya ga usah.

Soalnya fic ini saya bikin pas lg iseng bin gatel..Hihihi

_____-SSF-____

_latihan pagi_

"Yaaa! Selamat pagi semuanya..!" sesuai perkiraan, Suzuna datang.

"Ah, Suzuna, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu, nih Youri" Sena mendorong Youri.

"Nee~ kau kan anak yang pingsan dijalan itu..kenapa bisa disini?" Suzuna bingung sendiri.

"A..aku..adiknya kak Hiruma" jawab Youri agak canggung.

"NEEE...???!!!!" Suzuna kebiasaan ngomong "-nee" jadinya begini deh.

"Ah..aku mau berterima kasih atas bantuanmu yang sudah menolongku waktu itu" Youri membungkuk.

"Iya..sam, sama-sama" _Ini benar adiknya You-nee?!_, kata Suzuna dalam hati.

"Hoi, Sena.. benar dia adiknya You-nee?" Suzuna berbisik pada Sena.

"Iya, memang beda, tapi memang benar" bisik Sena balik. Mereka langsung melirik Hiruma yang lagi menyiksa Kurita. _Iya, sulit dipercaya.._

"Pacarmu ya Sena?"

"BUKAN!" Sena menolak keras lagi,"Dia yang minta aku panggil dia dengan nama kecilnya, kalau kutolak nanti aku dibunuh kakaknya lagi.." malangnya Sena.

"Hmm.." sebenarnya Suzuna agak kesal mendengar Sena memanggil Youri dengan nama kecilnya (KYAA!! SENASUZU FOREVER!!!).

_saat pelajaran akan dimulai_

Youri agak ragu-ragu memasuki kelas barunya, mengingat teman-teman sekelasnya sudah tahu identitasnya (adik setan). Tapi kalau ga masuk kelas ntar dia di setrap sama gurunya, jadi..masuk deh.

Seisi kelas yang gaduh tiba-tiba diam sunyi senyap, lebih sunyi daripada kuburan pada malam hari di gurun sahara. Ikan mas yang dipelihara kelas itupun pura-pura mati(emangnya opposum?). Mata-mata sinis mengarah pada Youri, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman. Yang ia harapkan, teman-teman kakaknya( 3 bersaudara dan Sena) datang ke kelas ini.

PRANG!

Vas bunga kelas itu pecah tersenggol oleh seorang siswi.

"Ah! Rokku jadi basah begini!" seru siswi yang menenggol vas itu.

"Kau keringkan saja rokmu pakai sapu tangan, biar aku yang bersihkan serpihan beling vas ini" Youri menawarkan bantuan, ia ingin berbaur dengan mereka.

"Iya..makasih, tapi aku lupa bawa saputangan" orang itu celingukan cari sapu tangan.

Youri merogoh kantongnya,"Nih, pakai punyaku saja"

"Terima kasih..Hi.."

"Panggil saja aku Youri" Youri memotong kata-katanya, ia sudah tahu semua orang pasti sulit kalau menyebutnya 'Hiruma-chan'.

"Terima kasih Youri-chan" siswi yang ngerepotin itu pergi bersama temannya.

"You..Youri-chan, sini aku bantu" seorang anak laki-laki yang awalnya fans Youri menawarkan bantuan.

"Makasih.." Youri begitu senang.

"Biar aku ambilkan kain lap ya" siswi lain pergi ke gudang.

Lalu beberapa orang menawarkan bantuan padanya. Meski Youri diluar hanya tersenyum bahagia, didalam hatinya ia jingkrak-jingkrak, nari-nari kayak iklan kuku bima enerji yang baru itu saking senangnya.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari sehari, ia sudah sukses berbaur dengan kelasnya itu.

"Dia hebat ya, bisa akting seperti kakaknya" puji Togano yang baru datang bersama 2 saudaranya yang lain *digeplak 3 bersaudara*.

"Tapi, sepertinya dia ga akting deh. Dia benar-benar tulus membantu" Sena juga datang bersama 3 bersaudara(mungkin bakal jadi 4 bersaudara? *serangan devil stungun*).

"Daripada kamu Sena? Yang selalu dijadikan budak? Padahal baru pertama kali masuk SMU" sindir Kuroki.

"Tunggu, yang jadiin aku budak pertama kali disini kan kalian sendiri!" omel Sena. Si 3 bersaudara tidak berkutik.

"Yah, kalau dilihat-lihat si Youri ini manis juga" kata Jumonji pelan, membuat 2 adiknya histeris.

"APA?! APA KATAMU MONJI??!!" Togano mulai menjauh darinya.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHO ARE YOU?!" si Kuroki tiba-tiba sok inggris, padahal kemampuannya cuma sampai 'this is a pen' aja.

"Nggak..AKU NGGAK BICARA APA-APA KOK!!SUNGGUH!!!" si Jumonji panik berat, wajahnya memerah, "DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!!"

"Youri-chan! Kau tahu apa kesan Jumonji padamu??!" teriak Kuroki, sambil tangannya menahan kaki Jumonji yang mau menendang wajahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" Youri menoleh, diikuti oleh teman-teman sekelas.

"DIA BILANG, KAU MANIS YOURI!!" Kuroki sukses cari mati.

Belum Youri berkata apa-apa, Hiruma keburu mendobrak pintu kelas itu dengan kasar. Tentu saja sekelas panik dan sibuk menyelamatkan diri, ada yang pura-pura tidur, ada yang baca buku, ada yang pura-pura jadi cewek.

"Siapa yang bilang adikku manis tadi, hahh??!!" tanya Hiruma, tanpa sopan santun.

Semua orang dikelas itu mencoba melindungi nyawa masing-masing, langsung menunjuk kearah tiga bersaudara yang posisinya lagi ga smart. _OH MATILAH KITA_, pikir mereka bertiga.

Hiruma langsung mengambil langkah lebar dan menyeret mereka keluar kelas. "TIDAAAK!!"

Sekelas hening, _semoga tuhan mengampuni dosa mereka bertiga.._ pikir mereka. Sena sendiri mematung. Youripun pergi menyusul kakaknya. Kelaspun kembali seperti biasa, sambil menunggu hasil para berandalan yang anget-anget (baca: babak belur) baru keluar dari oven (baca: neraka).

Pintu kembali terbuka, 3 berandalan masuk dalam keadaan sehat walafiat disertai Youri. Teman-teman sekelas langsung mengerubungi mereka, mencoba mencari rahasia kenapa 3 biji orang itu bisa selamat, siapa tau bisa dipakai kalau udah giliran mereka.

_saat latihan sore_

"Nee, Yourin, kau bisa senam jepang?" tanya Suzuna yang udah pulang sekolah.

"Nggak, aku ga bisa. Memang kenapa?"

"Yah~ padahal kupikir Yourin juga bisa jadi cheerleader" Suzuna kecewa.

"Kekeke, jangan bohong adik sialan! Waktu SD kau bisa baton kan?!" Hiruma tiba-tiba datang.

"Iya, ya! Posisi cheerleader baton sekarang lagi kosong, kau mau Yourin?" Suzuna sebenarnya memaksa nih.

"Kakak! Itu kan' SD! Pasti sekarang sudah lupa" kata Youri sinis.

"Sungguh?" kata Hiruma, penuh kecurigaan.

Entah dari mana, suara 'ngung-ngung' berbunyi, begitu sadar, ternyata sebuah tongkat yang agak pendek jatuh dari atas dan berada tepat diatas Youri. HAP. Youri menangkapnya dengan smart, membuat Suzuna makin yakin dengan pilihannya.

"YAAA~!!"

"Tunggu Suzuna-chan! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Youri panik berat. Ia melirik ke kakaknya yang lagi tertawa puas.

"Kekeke, kau boleh jadi cheerleader, tapi kau harus tetap memperhatikan penyakitmu, adik sialan. Cheer sialan, kau daftarkan adik sialan ini ke daftar cheerleader yang akan tampil di pertandingan persahabatan dengan Shinryuji Naga minggu depan" Hiruma lalu pergi begitu saja.

"EEEHH....??!!! Seumur hidup aku belum pernah jadi cheerleader..!!" terdengar erangan Youri dari kejauhan.

_OMAKE! XD_

Hiruma melempar mereka bertiga ke lantai koridor, ga peduli meski banyak guru yang lewat.

"Hi..Hiruma! tunggu! Dengar penjelasanku!" kata Togano sok sinetron, terlalu panik untuk bicara dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

"Menjelaskan apa heh?" Hiruma kayaknya marah sampai puncaknya "Kau mau bilang adik sialanku itu manis lagi heh?"

"Akh.." mereka bertiga tidak berdaya melawan setan.

"Kakak! Jangan marahi mereka! Kasihan mereka kan'" Youri tiba-tiba datang.

"Adik sialan, mereka harus diberi pelajaran" Hiruma udah emosian.

"..? Untuk apa?" tanya Youri dengan polosnya, cari mati.

"Untuk..ukh..." Kini Hiruma yang ga berkutik.

BRAAK

Hiruma meninju dinding yang disebelahnya, melampiaskan kekesalannya, lalu pergi.

Mari kita itung lagi: Hiruma Youichi, bench press: 150 kg kalo lagi marah kayak gini.

Bench press normal: 75 kg.

"Makasih ya Youri" 3 bersaudara itu menghela nafas.

"Sama-sama"

Ketika itu, Kuroki dan Togano kembali ke kelas duluan. Tinggal Youri dan Jumonji yang tinggal.

"Hei..makasih bilang aku manis" katanya pelan, lalu kembali ke kelas.

Jumonji tersipu (halah)," Hmph, boleh juga dia".

Bagaimana hubungan Jumonji dan Youri selanjutnya?

Apa Youri bisa jadi cheerleader?

Apakah Hiruma rela kalau adiknya berpacaran?

Sekali lagi, bagaimana masa lalu keluarga Hiruma?

Siapa yang akan tereliminasi selanjutanya dalam idola cilik 3? (lagi-lagi ga nyambung)

Continued in Hiruma-chan appears chapter 3!

_____-SSF-_____

**Kayaknya aku doyan banget bikin fic yang berchapter-chapter yah? *baru sadar***

**KYAAA! Ga sengaja malah bikin YouriMonji XD  
**

**Review please..**


	3. Dad?

**Kembali lagi bersama saya, Fami-chan dalam fic aneh bin abal, Hiruma-chan appears bagian ketiga..**

**Cerita ini dasar pembuatnya adalah Yusuke Murata dan Inagaki Riichiro dengan karya Eyeshield 21, saya cuma pinjam tokohnya aja, tenang ntar dibalikin kok**

**Yang mau baca ya baca aja deh**

**Lets**** begin..**

_____-SSF-_____

Youri memasuki pintu yang agak usang dan berdebu, lalu melepas sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumahnya. Langkah demi langkah, ia menuju sebuah kamar yang agak pengap, lalu menaruh tas sekolahnya di meja belajar lalu pintunya menutup sendiri..(ga boleh liat! Youri-chan lagi ganti baju!). Selesainya, ia pergi ke sebuah ruangan yang berdebu, sofa dan lemari pajangannya masih tertutupi oleh kain putih yang penuh debu. Ia duduk di sofa itu dan menyalakan teve. Melepas lelah, ia habis dipaksa sama setan dan pengikutnya untuk jadi cheerleader baton. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, lalu mematikan tevenya dan pergi mengambil kemoceng untuk membersihkan apartemen yang baru ditempatinya 2 hari yang lalu.

Saat ia melepaskan kain yang menutupi lemari pajangan, tempat barang pajangan, debu-debu beterbangan, layaknya memori yang beterbangan. Iapun melipat kain itu dan mengelap kaca dilemari itu. Kebetulan pajangan yang disimpan didalamnya juga berdebu, ia bersihkan saja sekalian.

TRAK

Tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah bingkai foto di dalam lemari itu. Ia mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya. Memandanginya lama. Lalu terisak menangis entah mengapa.

Foto itu adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang dipunyai keluarga itu, kenangan yang ditinggalkan dengan sengaja. Di foto itu terdapat sebuah keluarga yang lengkap, dimana ada ayah yang bijak, ibu yang penyayang, kakak yang melindungi, dan adik yang manja. Itulah keluarga Hiruma. Dulu.

Youri memandangi langit-langit, kembali teringat dimana ia dan keluarganya dulu bukan tinggal dinegara ini, suatu tempat..dimana American football paling tenar ditempat itu..Amerika..

_nostalgia keluarga Hiruma di Amerika_

"Kakak curang!" omel seorang anak perempuan yang imut-imut.

"Aku tidak curang, kau saja yang kalah" seorang kakak membela dirinya, padahal ia beneran curang dalam permainan monopoly itu.

"Kalau begitu, tanding ulang!" si adik tidak terima kekalahannya.

"Oke, tanding apa?" si kakak menerima tantangan itu.

"Sepak bola!"

"Oke, bukan masalah"

Dua anak itupun pergi ke halaman belakang rumah mereka yang cukup luas untuk bermain sepak bola.

"Ayo kak, kalau kakak bisa memasukan bolanya ke gawang, kakak yang menang! Kalau tidak, aku yang menang!" kata anak perempuan itu, tidak tahu apa yang menimpa dirinya.

"Cih, menantangku" si kakak berambut hitam itu segera mengambil ancang-ancang dan menendangnya. DUESH! Namun bola tidak tepat sasaran.

"Kyahahaha! Kakak kalah!" adiknya tertawa puas.

"Cih, iya,iya. Aku ambil bolanya ya" kakak itu pergi ke balik semak untuk mengambil bolanya. Lalu kembali.

"Nih, Youri, bolanya..Youri?" si kakak kaget, melihat si adik yang tadinya tertawa, sekarang tergeletak tak bergerak di depan gawang mainannya. "YOURI!"

"Apa yang terjadi?!" si ibu dan bapakpun datang mendengar teriakan sang kakak.

"Youri, sadarlah nak!" sang ibu panik berat, segera memebawanya ke dalam rumah dan menelfon ambulance.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Youichi?!" bapak itu marah pada pihak yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"A, aku tidak tahu"

PLAK

Sebuah tangan besar mendarat di pipi mungil Hiruma(oh god, pipinya mungil). Membuat butir-butir air mata terkulai dari matanya yang masih polos-polosnya.

"A..ayah.." Hiruma meraba pipinya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan adikmu, ayah tak akan memaafkanmu meski kau baru kelas satu!" ayah sadis itupun memasuki rumah, menyusul istrinya.

Sang kakak duduk pasrah dibawah sebuah pohon. Lalu datanglah ambulance yang akan membawa Youri.

"Hoi, Youichi, ikut tidak?!" teriak ayahnya dari depan rumah. Sontak, Hiruma langsung berlari menyusul keluarganya.

_nostalgia keluarga Hiruma_

_di rumah sakit_

Selang beberpa lama, dokter yang memeriksa Youri keluar dari ruang praktek. Bapak dan ibu Hiruma langsung menyerbu dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?"

"Tidak apa-apa, cuma pingsan biasa. Tapi, dia kurang darah.." dokter itu menjelaskan, "Mari, ke ruangan saya" dokter itu membawa orang tua Hiruma pergi.

"Youichi, kamu tengok adikmu ya" pinta ibunya. Hirumapun melangkah ke ruangan Youri.

"Kakak.." kata Youri lemah, meraih tangan kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Cuma baru percakapan itu saja, orang tua mereka memasuki ruangan itu.

"Nah, Youri kita pulang yuk" sang ibu menggendong putrinya itu.

"A..ayah.." Hiruma mencegah ayahnya pergi.

"Ada apa Youichi?"

"Youri..tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Tenang, baik-baik saja kok. Maafkan ayah ya, ayah tadi kasar. Ayo, kita pulang"

"..iya"

_nostalgia keluarga Hiruma_

_beberapa bulan kemudian_

Hiruma dan Youri kembali bermain ceria. Naasnya, tanpa sepengetahuan anak-anak mereka. Hiruma Yuuya kehilangan pekerjaannya, ditambah dengan obat untuk Youri yang harganya semakin sulit dijangkau dan biaya sekolah Hiruma yang mulai beranjak ke kelas 2 SD.

Maka, Hiruma Yuuya mengambil jalan pintas. Ia berjudi. Bahkan mengajarkannya pada Hiruma yang masih kelas 2 SD. Membuatnya menjadi anak yang kurang peduli dan keras. Ibunya tentu saja melarangnya, namun mencari pekerjaan yang layak sekarang bagai mencari sebutir gula di tumpukan garam.

Keluarga ibu Hiruma adalah bagian kecil dari keluarga Amerika yang terhormat. Maka, kakak dari ibu Hiruma memerintahkan adiknya untuk meninggalkan keluarganya. Dengan teganya, dia bersedia.

Namun, Hiruma dan Youri memilih tinggal dengan ayahnya setelah mengetahui ibunya begitu tega meninggalkan mereka. Yuuya kembali ke Jepang, tempat ia lahir. Dan membeli sebuah apartemen dengan sisa tabungannya.

Setahun berlalu, Hiruma yang sudah kelas 3 SD, semakin beranjak dewasa dan makin pandai berjudi. Sedangkan Youri yang jarang meminum obat, anemianya sering kambuh. Alhasil, Yuuya berkonsultan dengan dokter dan dokter itu menyarankan agar Youri pindah ke Eropa, untuk tahap penyembuhannya. Namun, uang darimana? Hasil judi juga belum pasti. Maka, demi kesembuhan putri tercintanya, ia tega menjual anak lelakinya pada seorang saudagar kaya yang tak mempunyai keturunan..setelah itu, Yuuya memberangkatkan Youri ke Eropa dan menyekolahkannya serta menitipkannya pada kerabatnya tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya untuk yang terakhir, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Merasa malu menjadi ayah yang gagal, ia pergi tak tentu arah.

Hiruma? Dia kabur dari rumah orang yang membelinya. Ia kembali ke apartemennya dan mendapati rumahnya kosong. Dendam? Dialah yang merawatnya. Benci? Dialah yang membesarkannya sampai sekarang. Hiruma dendam pada ayahnya, namun ia tetap menganggap orang tua kandungnya adalah ayah dan ibunya yang begitu tega. Cuma Youri yang bisa menghiburnya sekarang, namun, dimana dia? Sampai kelas 4 SD, Hiruma dibiayai oleh saudagar kaya tersebut, saudagar itu memahami Hiruma. Dan di kelas 4 SD itulah, semuanya mulai. Ia menemukan American football. Dan dapat uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya sendiri(dengan mengancam), kemandiriannya sudah keterlaluan.

Beranjak SMP, ia mencat rambutnya menjadi pirang. Karena semakin dewasa, ia semakin mirip dengan ayah yang dibencinya, terutama rambutnya yang hitam itu. Dan ia berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

Beberapa tahun kemudian nama Hiruma tenar bersama kemunculan Eyeshield 21 dari timur dan sebagai 'orang paling jahat di dunia' karena dia punya semua rahasia hampir seluruh orang di Jepang. Membuat keberadaannya diketahui oleh ayahnya maupun Youri yang ada di Eropa.

Hiruma(yang udah mulai menguasai telekomunikasi di Eropa) mengetahui ponsel Youri, dan mulai berkomunikasi dan menceritakan semuanya. Membuat Youri shock dan makin membenci ayahnya(dasar Hiruma setan!).

_end of _nostalgia keluarga Hiruma_

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Ketokan pintu yang keras membuat Youri bangun dari penjelajahan memorinya. Tuh orang ga baca situasi. Youri agak geger.

"Ya? Siapa?"

"Aku, adik sialan! Buka pintunya!"

Oh, ternyata kakaknya. Meski bikin geger, tapi bisa lebih geger lagi kalau Hiruma ketok pintunya dengan manis sambil bilang : 'assalamu alaikum'.

Krieek..

"Masuk kak" Youri membukakan pintunya "ada apa?"

"Ini, obat yang aku belikan untukmu, adik sialan!" Hiruma masuk sembarangan dan merebahkan badannya di sofa. Lalu memperhatikan sekeliling. _Ga berubah sama sekali.._

"Kakak, mau minum apa?" tanya Youri.

"Adanya apa?"

"Eum..Cuma susu sih, sama air putih"

"Ga usah" tentu saja, Hiruma minum susu? Bisa-bisa bikin perawan beranak.

"Oh..mau cemilan?"

"Ga" jawab Hiruma singkat, "Kau suka mengobrol dengan si bibi sebelah sialan tidak?" Tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Yang mana? Yang suka suka ngemil Combantrin?" pantes bibi tetangga sebelah kurusnya bisa disamakan sama benang. Daripada makhluk hidup, lebih mirip disebut tulang jalan.

"BUKAN, yang suka menggosip" Hiruma emang tahu semua kebiasaan orang.

"Nggak kok, kenapa memangnya?"

"Nggak, kalau ngobrol sama dia bisa lebih lama daripada membangun kembali kota Bagdad"

"Hm..hehe" Youri tertawa garing.

"Ya, sudah, aku kesini cuma mampir. Baik-baik disini ya adik sialan" ya tuhaan, Hiruma bisa baek begitu?

"Iya!" patuh Youri.

"Jangan lupa besok mulai latihan cheerleader, kekeke" Hiruma lalu pergi. Youri jengkel.

KRRIIINNG..

Telefon yang sudah lama tidak berdering, akhirnya berdering.

"Ya, halo?" Youri mengangkat telefonnya.

"_You..Youri?!" _orang diseberang itu kaget, entah kenapa. Namun suara itu begitu familiar bagi Youri.

"I..ini..dengan siapa?" tanyanya.

"_Benar ini Youri?! Youri! Ini ayahmu!"_

TRAK

Youri seketika menutup telefonnya. _Kenapa..ayah?_

Dimanakah ayah Hiruma berada sekarang?

Apakah keluarga itu dapat bersatu kembali?

Apakah Hiruma bisa memaafkan ayahnya?

Apa Youri benar-benar membenci ayahnya?

Siapa orang keempat yang ikut BePe dalam 11 laskar pamungkas? (mohon maklum, anak gaje)

Continued on Hiruma-chan appears! Chapter 4!

_____-SSF-_____

**GA SUKA?**

**SILAHKAN FLAME FIC INI…!!!**

**Genrenya nguplek begini!**

**Arrgghhh…! **

**Tolong reviewnya..! **


	4. First debut!

**Wahaha..bertemu lagi dengan Fami-chan^^**

**Ga tau kenapa, saya jadi rajin apdet..-__-**

**Met baca..**

_____-SSF-_____

Eyeshield 21

Pembuat: Fami-chan, bo'ong. Yusuke Murata dan Inagaki Riichiro

Hiruma-chan appears!

Chapter 4

Pembuat: The most crazy and abal author, Fami-chan :P

WARNING: ABAL kayak yang buat, GAJE kayak gado-gado(?), ANEH kayak amoeba, GARING kayak kacang sukro..krenyesh..(lho?)

_____-SSF-_____

"Selamat pagi semuanya..!!" sapa Youri yang baru datang di hari minggu untuk melihat mereka latihan pagi.

"Ah, selamat pagi juga Youri-chan"

"Oh, tiap minggu pagi kalian begini?" Tanya Youri pada Suzuna.

"Ya, begitulah. Latihan dari pagi sampai siang di hari minggu" jawabnya "Yourin, ayo kita latihan cheerleading! Ayo ke sisi lain lapangan, anggota yang lain sudah menunggu tuh"

"Eh?! Sekarang?! Tapi aku kan' belum dapat seragamnya!"

"Sudahlah, latihan pakai kaus juga tidak apa-apa!" pertahanan Youri sia-sia, ia terseret dalam latihan cheerleader deimon itu.

Semua cheerleader berbaris rapi. Cuma Youri yang kagok. Lalu melakukan pemanasan seperti biasa. Lalu senam poco-poco(lho?).

"Nah, semuanya..! karena kita kedatangan anggota baru, aku mau memberi tahu lagi syarat wajib jadi cheerleader!" entah kenapa, Suzuna jadi tegas..terkesan masih kanak-kanak sih. Wong dia kaptennya.

"Syarat wajib jadi cheerleader yang pertama adalah..PERCAYA DIRI! Itu yang paling penting, seperti lagu _i belive i can fly_(terjemahan: aku percaya aku kaleng lalat). Yang kedua, BERANI! Kupu-kupu yang cantik saja berani punya anak ulet yang jelek!. Yang ketiga, SEMANGAT! Butaberus saja punya semangat bertahan hidup, padahal kematian selalu mengejarnya!" Suzuna sukses ceramah.

Youri pertama kalinya melihat Suzuna begini. Author juga.

"Keluarkan pom-pom kalian!" Perintah Suzuna. Serempak cheerleader yang lain mengeluarkan pom-pom mereka bersamaan. Cuma Youri yang kagok.

"Yourin, mana batonmu?" tanya Suzuna yang melihat Youri berdiri ga tau harus berbuat apa.

"Ma..makanya..aku belum ada persiapan untuk latihan mendadak begini..makanya..aku..ga usah latihan dulu hari ini..ya?" kata Youri ragu-ragu.

Tiba-tiba (lagi) benda seperti tongkat agak pendek jatuh dari langit. Youri lagi-lagi menangkapnya.

"Yap! Yourin sudah siap dengan batonnya! Ayo..satu..dua..tiga..empat..!" dimulailah latihan cheerleading itu, nah, disaat mereka latihan, mari kita lihat anggota devil bats yang lain.

Hiruma: Nyengir kuda(soalnya dia yang ngelempar baton yang bikin Youri jadi latihan cheerleading)

Kurita: Sedang latihan mengembangkan Kuri Hammernya.

Komusubi: Latihan kayak biasa sama pak Doburoku.

3 bersaudara: Jadi tumbal buat latihan Kuri Hammernya Kurita.

Monta: Latihan catch sama Mamori, pantes semangat max.

Taki: Ngagkat kaki, terus muter-muter sampe kiamat(?).

Yukimitsu: Ngapalin rute pass sambil lari keliling lapangan.

Sena: Lari keliling lapangan.

Ishimaru: Terlupakan.

Lalu latihan kayak biasa..SKIP

_sehabis latihan_

"Teri-teri sialan...!! Persipapkan diri buat pertandingan persahabatan Shinryuji Naga! Meski cuma pertandingan persahabatan, kalau kalah kalian harus pakai sosis dileher kalian!" perintah Hiruma.

"Sosis..? buat apa?" bisik Monta.

"Dengan cerberus yang selalu mengintai kalian..kekekekeke..!!" tawa Hiruma. Membuat yang lain semaput.

Youri(yang sudah selesai dengan latihan pertamanya) merasa kasihan.

"Ka..kakak..jangan berlebihan begitu..kasihan mereka" Youri merajuk.

"Begini adik sialan, kalau mereka tidak diancam begini, nanti saat pertandingan mereka santai" bisik Hiruma ditelinga Youri.

"Toh, lebih enak santai daripada tegang begini? Nah, semuanya..kata kakak kalau menang kalian bisa makan enak sepuasnya! Kakak yang traktir!" kata Youri penuh kebohongan.

"HIRUMA BANZAI..!!" semuanya bersorak, kini Hiruma yang semaput.

"Adik sialan, kau bicara apa??!!" omel Hiruma, mengingat minggu-minggu ini dia nggak berjudi lagi, dompetnya tipis, benyek kayak sarden.

"Tenang kak, ini cuma omong kosong kok. Biar mereka semangat mainnya!" ternyata yang namanya saudara itu mirip, meski ada yang berbeda 180 derajat.

"Kekeke, licik juga kau adik sialan! Kau melihat lewat kemenangan, kalau aku melihatnya lewat kekalahan! Lain kali seperti ini saja! Kekekeke..!!" Hiruma toss sama adiknya yang ternyata licik bin baek itu. Membuat yang lainnya curiga setengah idup.

"Semuanya, kalau kalah, kakak juga akan pakai sosis di lehernya kok!!" Youri makin membuat Hiruma kena epilepsi. Sebenarnya siapa setannya disini?

_Youri-chan..kaulah dewi penyelamatku.._ pikir mereka semua. Padahal semuanya tetap omong kosong. OMONG KOSONG. OMONG KOSONG. OMONG kosong. omong kosong. omong kosong.. omong kosong..omong kosong..udah cukup efek gemanya ah.

N.B: Menurut kamusnya Hiruma, Youri bisa licik kalau sudah berurusan sama yang namanya kemenangan.

_hari pertandingan_

_Ukh..masa' dengan latihan kurang dari seminggu, aku langsung disuruh tampil sih..?!_ Youri stress di tempat.

"Yourin, sudah selesai ganti baju belum? Ayo, pembukaannya sebentar lagi dimulai!" kata Suzuna.

"I..iya, sebentar lagi!"

_di bench_

"Kemana si Shinryuji sialan itu?! Jam segini harusnya mereka udah datang!" omel Hiruma.

Baru diomongin, mereka datang.

"Maaf ya Deimon, tadi kami menunggu Agon datang, baru kami berangkat" Unsui menjelaskan.

"Cih, si dread sialan itu selalu saja merepotkan! Ayo segera mulai!" perintah Hiruma semena-mena.

"Apa katamu sampah??" Agon(yang tumben bolot) tersinggung.

"Kekeke..lihat saja, kau pasti kalah dalam pertandingan hari ini!" entah kenapa, Hiruma ngomong begitu.

"Akan kubuat kau makan kata-katamu sampah!!" Agon mad mode: on.

"Ayo semuanya, ganti baju.." perintah pelatih Shinryuji dengan santai. Lalu semua anggota Shinryuji pergi ganti baju.

"..Nah..kemana para cheerleader itu?" Hiruma celingukan.

"Masih di ruang ganti" jawab Jumonji.

"Sudah disini kok!!" kata Suzuna yang tiba-tiba udah ada aja sama pasukannya di belakang Hiruma. Jangan-jangan pake pintu kemana sajanya Doracemong.

"Bagus! Sekarang pemanasan saja, selagi si Shinryuji sialan itu selesai ganti baju" perintah Hiruma.

"Oke..!!" Suzuna dan pasukannyapun pemanasan.

"Hoy, Hiruma. Ini pertama kalinya kau serius ngurusin para cheerleader, apa karena adikmu itu bergabung dengan cheerleader?" tanya Mushasi.

"Nggak juga, lihat saja nanti"

__

__

Shinryujipun selesai ganti baju, lalu meditasi kayak biasanya. Tapi banyak yang ga bisa konsentrasi, soalnya didepan mata banyak cheerleader yang lagi pemanasan..you know it.

"Gawat nih, mereka pada ga bisa konsentrasi" Unsui kepayahan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Shinryuji jadi sekolah campuran saja.." kata pelatihnya, tetap santai.

Selesai meditasi ga ada gunanya itu, mereka siap-siap masing-masing, ada yang pemanasan, ada yang minum, ada yang sarap-sarapan(makan pagi, bukan gila-gilaan), ada yang ngeliatin cheerleadernya Deimon, ada yang bengong.

"Hoi, Ikkyu! Ikkyu!" Unsui ingin menyadarkannya yang bengong ngeliatin cheerleadernya Deimon..pake tatapan: _Oh tuhaan, kapan aku dapet pacar?_

Unsui sendiri bingung, kenapa bisa anak yang berbakat dalam catch dan intercepter ini bisa kayak begini. Yang terlintas dalam pemikiran Unsui:

1. Dia anak yang dari dulu sukanya begini.

2. Dia anak yang matanya keranjang semua.

3. Dia anak yang dari dulu matanya keranjang semua.

Unsui cuma nyerah sama keadaan. Lalu ia menghampiri Agon yang lagi ngeapdet statusnya pake camcung korbi pembelian pacarnya.

"Hoi, Agon..ah, percuma aku nyuruh kamu pemanasan"

"Kau benar sampah" Agonpun bangkit, selesai ngeapdet statusnya. Ngeliatin Ikkyu, ikutan ngeliatin cheerleader Deimon dengan tatapan..ukh, you know it.

"Sampah"

"Apa?" Unsui ngerasa dia sampah.

"Ada anggota baru ya di Deimon?"

"Menurut data nggak ada pemain tambahan buat semua bagian di Deimon" Unsui mengecek kertas datanya.

"Bukan itu maksudku sampah, cheerleadernya, cheeer-lea-der" Agon mengejanya, kangen ama masa TK kali.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak menyelidikinya kalau masalah itu" Unsuipun pergi. Agon pergi ke bench Deimon.

"Hei, kaki indah, mau tanya..ada anggota baru ya di cheerleadernya Deimon, yang main tongkat itu..?" Agon nanya ke Mamori.

"A..ada sih..itu, adiknya Hiruma-kun"

"HAAHH??!!! ADIKNYA SI SAMPAH...??!!!" Agon kurang percaya, tapi disamperin juga. Mau ngegodain kayak biasanya. Prikitiew. Oh, sule baru lewat.

"Hei manis..udah lama jadi cheerleader?" Agon kumat, ia ngegoda Youri yang lagi istirahat sebentar.

"Ah, nggak, baru kurang dari seminggu yang lalu kok. Ada apa?" tanya Youri dengan polosnya.

"Nggak apa-apa..aku ngerasa kita pernah bertemu" Agon ngegombal.

"..Kayaknya nggak deh, baru ketemu sekarang"

"Tidak, aku pernah ngeliat kamu..suatu hari sebelum aku lahir bareng sampah itu"

"EH??!! Kamu lahir bareng sampah?! Malangnya.." Youri malah nganggep beneran, sebenernya author kepengen juga Agon lahir barengan sama sampah beneran. YEAH! *mari kita mulai gerakan benci Agon!*

"...Ah, kau polos sekali, aku suka cewek yang polos kayak kamu.." Agon nyengir kuda.

Lalu gombal bohongnya Agon berlanjut. Hiruma ngeliatin mereka, tanpa respon apapun, malah sesekali nyengir. _Jangan-jangan Hiruma merestui hubungan mereka berdua.._ pikir anggota devil bats yang lain yang ngeliatin Hiruma dari tadi.

"Hoi, Hiruma, kenapa kamu nggak hajar si Agon?" tanya Jumonji yang curiga.

"Kekeke, kali ini aku ga perlu ikutan, biar si dread sialan itu jengkel sendiri...Kenapa? cemburu?"

"Ng..Nggak!" Jumonjipun kabur, padahal sebenarnya ingin nonjok Agon.( MONJIYOURI! \^o^/)

Mari kita kembali pada Agon dan Youri yang masih berlanjut..

"Mau kencan?"

"Ng..nggak..kita saja baru ketemu.." Youri menolak.

"Hm..tapi sungguh, kau itu adalah putri surga yang ditakdirkan untukku, itu pasti. Ah, boleh kupanggil kau putri?" Agon ngerocos.

"Pu..putri..??" Youri menunduk, matanya tertutup poninya, aura-aura aneh muncul, hawa-hawa setan mengampiri..

"Putri? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Agon, cuma menggali kuburannya sendiri.

"Aku bukan putri dread sialan..!!!!!" Youri bangkit, entah dari mana ditangannya udah ada golok,udah siap nyembelih Agon. Matanya merah. Kuncirannya jadi tanduk. Aura-aura kelelawar mengerubungi. Gigi-giginya jadi taring tajam. Youri sukses jadi Hiruma kedua. Versi cewek.

"Putri?" Agon udah rada-rada ketakutan gitu.

"AKU BUKAN PUTRI....!!! ARRRGHH!!!!" Youri udah kayak orang kesurupan. Membuat semua orang geger, cengok, shock, bengong dan bertanya-tanya pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, _tuhan, kenapa ada setan kedua..?? Cukup satu saja..._dengan mulut yang menganga.

Hiruma ngakak ga jelas.

"Kak..kak Hiruma, Youri kenapa?" Tanya Sena.

"Ini dia sifat aslinya cebol sialan, makanya aku ga ikutan tadi. Dia ga bisa nahan emosinya kalau orang manggil dia 'putri', soalnya cita-citanya jadi ratu, bukan putri. Cuma itu kata kunci yang bisa bikin adik sialan itu jadi setan kecil! KEKEKEKE!!"

"Ah..haha.." Sena ketawa garing, masih shock. Ia merasa ada di anime sugo curut "kakaknya senjata api..adiknya senjata tajam ya?"

_Kalau marah, Yourin lebih seram dari You-nee! _seru Suzuna dalam hati.

__

__

Setelah puas ngejar-ngejar Agon, akhirnya Youri kembali seperti semula. Malu abis.

"Ma..maaf..A..Agon-san.." Youri sembah sujud sama Agon yang ga pantes disembah, takut ditampar bolak-balik.

"Nggak apa-apa, pu..Kapan-kapan kita kencan ya?" meski habis dibantai, dia ga kapok. Dia bener-bener tertarik sama anak ini.

"He..hehe.." Youri kebingungan. Kali ini Hiruma turun tangan.

"Mau kancan sama adik sialan? Kalahkan kami dulu dread sialan" Hiruma bergerak sebagai kakak pelindung, di bawah teriknya matahari.(KYAA!)

"Bukan masalah sampah" Agon pergi ke benchnya. Lalu memberi tahu Ikkyu, kalau menang, bisa kencan sama cheerleader. Membuat Ikkyu semangat setengah idup.

_pertandingan selesai_

"Pertandingan, selesai. Hasilnya seri!"

Banyak orang memutar otaknya. Seri? Lalu bagaimana? Apakah Agon dan Ikkyu bisa kencan sama Youri? Lalu, kenapa Shinryuji bisa kalah?

Menurut penyelidikan saya, Agon sama Ikkyu dan beberapa anggota yang lain keseringan liat cheerleader Deimon pas tanding. Apalagi ada Youri.

BRAAK

Agon ninju sebuah kursi tak berdosa, membuat kursi itu tak berbentuk lagi. Dia kesal—selain ga bisa kencan sama Youri, dia dipercundangi sama tim yang baginya sampah untuk kedua kalinya "SAMPAH SIALAN!!"

"Ka..kakak.." Youri mendekati kakaknya, antara khawatir, kasihan, dan takut (bakal kencan ama orang kayak gitu).

"Tenang, adik sialan, kau tidak akan kencan sama dia" kata Hiruma, menenangkan adiknya yang ketakutan.

Hiruma mendatangi Agon.

"Nah..Dread sialan, kau masih berani ngajak kencan adik sialanku?"

"Kh..kukuku, masalah cewek, aku pasti bisa mendapatkannya tanpa susah payah!"

Di saat yang sama, Youri ga sengaja nabrak Ikkyu. Prikitiew. Sule lewat lagi.

"Ma..maaf! aku tidak sengaja!"

"Ah..tidak apa-apa.." Ikkyu sok cool. Padahal dalam hati, _Meski dikau adik setan, kau adalah malaikatku.._

"Maaf ya" Youri segera lari meninggalkan Ikkyu. Sendiri.

BRUK

Youri pingsan. Anemianya sepertinya kambuh.

"Lho?! kamu tidak apa-apa?!" Ikkyu panik. Namun merasa ini kesempatannya untuk jadi superman versi buddha.

"Adik sialan?! kamu apain nih?!" Hiruma marah-marah ke Ikkyu yang ga bersalah. Hiruma menggendongnya.

"Yourin, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Suzuna.

"Kubawa ke klinik dulu" kata Hiruma. Namun malah diserahin ke Sena.

"Lho?! Kak Hiruma?" Sena bingung.

"Kamu bawa ke klinik dengan kecepatan cahayamu, nanti aku menyusul. Bawa ke klinik Tadamae(ngasal) cebol sialan!"

"Ba..baik!" Senapun lari secepat-cepatnya, takut dibunuh.

"Nah..sementara itu, aku punya urusan sama si botak cebol sialan ini" julukan baru buat Ikkyu tuh.

"AAAAKKH!!" terdengar erangan Ikkyu.

_**Moral of the story**: __Yang namanya sodara, disuatu tempat di gennya pasti ada yang mirip!_

Apa yang terjadi pada Ikkyu?

Apa Youri beneran kencan sama Agon?

Siapa yang Hiruma restui untuk jadi pacar Youri?

Apa Luna Maya bisa lepas dari ancaman hukum? (lho?)_  
_

_____-SSF-_____

**Umm..flame aja, ga pa-pa kok**

**Karena, saya sadar ada yang aneh di chapter kali ini.. -_____-**

**Oh iya, untuk menjaga moral dan mencegah kesalahpahaman, beberapa nama saya samarkan(tapi tetep ketahuan kayaknya)**

**Mau review?**

**Klik tulisan ijo dibawah,**** log in**** ,tulis review kalian **


	5. Blind Date

**Konichiwa minna-san^^**

**Maap, apdetnya lama ya? **

**Yang niat baca, silahkan baca..**

**WARNING: GARING, ABAL, GAJE, SILAHKAN FLAME DAN MAKI-MAKI SAMPAI PUAS  
**

_____-SSF-_____

Yang punya dan yang buat Eyeshield 21 tuh Yusuke Murata sensei sama master Inagaki Riichiro, bukan saya..

Lalu melalui naik turunnya nasib, akhirnya jadi deh fic abal bin gaje yang saya beri nama: Hiruma-chan appears! sekarang memasuki chapter 5..

Mau yang lebih bagus lagi? Lupakan declaimer gaje barusan. Oke deh, begin to read!

_____-SSF-_____

"DOKTER...!!!" Sena menjerit manggil dokter setelah mendobrak pintu klinik dengan brutal. Membuat orang-orang yang lagi sekarat disana mati. Ga elit amat deh. Nanti kalau ditanyain malaikat kenapa matinya, masa' dijawab: dikagetin sama teriakan anak gila. Para susterpun membawa Youri ke UDG(Uang Goceng Dong).

__

__

"Mm..." Youri sadar dari pingsannya, tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebuah tempat tidur di ruangan yang nyaman.

"Ah, Youri sudah sadar?" tanya Sena yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Ko, Kobayakawa-san?!" Youri segera bangun "Aku..pingsan ya?"

"Iya, 3 jam 18 menit 12 detik" Sena menjawabnya detail. Meski begitu, bagi Sena 3 abad 18 semester 12 tahun.

"Ma..maaf..aku merepotkan ya?"

"Ng..nggak..nggak sama sekali kok" ucap Sena bohong

"Lalu dimana kakak?"

"Dia..."

BRAK

"ADIK SIALAN...!!!" Hiruma yang nyeret Ikkyu bersamanya mendobrak pintu sembarangan. Memotong kata-kata Sena. Diikuti dengan datangnya anggota devil bats yang lain.

"Botak cebol sialan..!!?" Hiruma nengok ke Ikkyu.

"Anu..aku minta maaf" Ikkyu minta maaf ke Youri, pasti dipaksa sama Hiruma. Meski kelihatan sehat wal'afiat, sepertinya batinnya dalam ketakutan.

"Nah, kau boleh pergi!" Hiruma nendang Ikkyu ke Unsui yang datang sebagai penanggung jawab.

"Sudah selesai kan?" Unsuipun pergi bersama Ikkyu.

"Kasar sekali si Hiruma itu, sudah ngumumin rahasiaku selama 2 jam dipodium, aku disuruh minta maaf pula" omel Ikkyu, ngelus pantatnya yang kena tendang. Tapi dia tetep ngefans sama Youri. Unsui cuma nenangin dia, meski sekali-sekali ngikik kecil, soalnya dia baru tau rahasia terbesar Ikkyu.

Kembali ke ruang perawatan Youri.

"Nih tasmu adik sialan" Hiruma menelemparnya ke tempat tidur.

"Makasih kak"

"Kakek sialan, aku sama adik sialan nebeng pulang naik trukmu!" perintah Hiruma semena-mena.

"Baik..baik" jawab Mushasi sambil geleng kepala. Padahal truknya baru beli.

_di truknya Mushasi_

Youri menemukan secarik kertas ditasnya. Dia mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Hei, Youri_

_Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, temui aku di warung depan stasiun jam 9 hari sabtu._

_TTD, Your Secret Fans_

Youri geger, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mau teriak, nggak sopan. Mau nyengir sendiri entar dikira orang gila. Mau bilang ke kakaknya nanti masalahnya jadi panjang. Ini pertama kalinya dia dapat surat begini. Akhirnya kertas itu ditaruh kembali ke tasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Hiruma, melihat gerak-gerik Youri yang mencurigakan.

"Apa? Yang mana?" Youri mulai ketakutan.

"Kertas itu" Hiruma mulai ingin mengambilnya.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, bukan kertas ajakan ken..uph!" Youri hampir membeberkannya. Mukanya horor.

"Aku tau adik sialan, kau tidak bisa berbohong kalau lagi deg-degan" Hiruma nyengir lebar, langsung menyambar kertas itu dan membacanya.

_Selanjutnya pasti dibakar.. _pikir Youri.

"Boleh saja" jawab Hiruma. Singkat. Jelas. Padat.

"Eh? Boleh?" Youri memastikan lagi, kalau ini bukan kiamat.

"Boleh, sekali-kali kau perlu coba yang namanya kencan buta" lanjut Hiruma.

"Ya~!! Kakak baik..!" Youri memeluk erat kakaknya. Bikin Hiruma bergidik.

"HOI! Pergi sana adik sialan..!!"

Mushasi cuma ikutan nyengir sambil ngeliat gantungan mobil spongbobnya dan berpikir _pasti ada apa-apanya._

_Hiruma's Mansion_

Setelah nebeng sama Mushasi, Hiruma tiba di mansionnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Karena ga ada kerjaan, dia nyetel tipi dan nonton acara kesukaannya, Dora the Expired..ralat, acara berita Headline News(terjemahan: Berita Garis Kepala).

_"Pemirsa, telah ditemukan sesosok mayat anak perempuan. Menurut laporan, dia tewas saat kencan buta pertamanya.."_

PIP

Hiruma mengganti channelnya, cuma bikin dia inget dan khawatir sama Youri dengan kencan butanya yang akan terjadi lusa. Dia nonton acara terjemek-jemek aja.

_"Terus..kenapa kakak kamu bisa hilang begitu?"_

_"Ngga tau, tapi dia ilang pas kencan buta.."_

PIP

Hiruma terpaksa nonton acara anak-anak, pikirnya pasti di acara anak-anak ga ada yang ngomongin kencan buta.

_"Hai, patru__ck!"_

_"Hai, spongbob!"_

_"Mau ngapain?"_

_"Kencan buta!"_

PIP

Hiruma nonton acara olah raga, kebetulan lagi nayangin pertandingan amefuto internasional.

_"Ini dia..offensse dari tim Hawaii.."_

_"Ya, keluar juga dia! Pale Lubotack!"_

_"UWOOOO"_

_"Menurut data yang baru keluar, dia adalah satu-satunya pemain amefuto yang paling banyak kencan butanya.."_

KLIP

Hiruma matiin tipinya. _Apa ga ada acara yang ga ngomongin 'kencan buta'?!_

Hirumapun baca buku aja, buku harry muter and the cabe of secret. Tiba-tiba dia keinget sesuatu.._yang ngajak kencan pasti si dread sialan..!_

Hiruma nyambar hpnya dan langsung menelpon seseorang. _Tuut..tuuutt..tuuut..tuuut..tuturutturut!—_oke, yang terakhir bohong.

"Mata-mata 021?"

_hari kencan buta_

"Ya ampun, aku telat!" Youri melihat arlojinya yang menunjukan waktu: 09.01

Tiba-tiba dia melihat dua biji turis asing yang kelihatannya tersesat dan ga bisa bahasa Jepang. Berhubung Youri bisa berbahasa inggris, dia bantu saja(saya tidak pandai berbahasa inggris, jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan).

"_Excuse me, are you lost?"_

"_Ooh! This girl can speak English!" _teriak ibu-ibu turis itu norak _"Yes, do you know __glopublublublublub?" _ibu-ibu itu ngerocos yang lebih mirip kumur-kumur sambil nungging.

"_I'm sorry, can you repeat it again?"_

"_Sure, do you know __blublublublblublubb?" _

"_I'm sorry, slowly please..?" _3 minggu di Jepang bikin dia susah mencerna bahasa inggris cepet begitu.

"_Dooo yoouuu knowww __bluubluublubbbbluubub?"_

"_I'm sorry…?!"_

Percakapan ga guna itu berakhir pada abad ke 30. Oke bercanda. 30 menit kemudian Youri nganterin mereka ke pos polisi karena dia harus cepet-cepet ke kencan butanya, terus mengembara mencari kemampuan bahasa inggrisnya yang hilang entah kemana tauk.

_di warung depan stasiun_

"Astaga.. jangan-jangan dia nunggu kelamaan terus pulang..?" kata Youri yang menemukan warung itu kosong, cuma ada penjualnya.

"Kau terlambat 32 menit nona" kata pemuda agak tinggi-kekar(halah) menghampiri Youri. Orang itu pakai jaket dan celana panjang. Pakai cap(topi). Pakai sunglass juga. Hasil persilangan Shin sama Akaba jangan-jangan.

"Kamu yang ngirim surat itu ke aku?" tanya Youri.

"Begitulah" jawab orang itu, suaranya diberat-beratin.

"Ngapain kamu pakai nama your secret fan gitu Jumonji-kun?" kata Youri, membuat orang itu kaget—oke, dia emang Jumonji.

_Kenapa dia bisa tau..?!_ Jumonji kalap. Lalu dia sadar, terpampang gede-gede luka X nya dipipi kanannya yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia lupa nutupin yang penting itu. Pasrah. Ga mungkin dia jawab 'saya kembarannya'. Mau nutupin badannya ampe jadi pocong kalau ciri khasnya ga ditutupin sama aja bohong.

"Ah..hehehe.." dia ketawa garing *ngebuka sunglass*.

"Jumonji-kun ngajak aku kencan nih?" tanya Youri lagi.

"Bu,bukan kencan! Cuma ketemuan" muka Jumonji merah. Tinggal dikasih pucuk diatasnya, tomat deh. Youri cuma diem.

"Hmm...ketemu? nih udah ketemu. Ya sudah, aku pulang ya!" Youri menggeretak.

"Tunggu!" Jumonji menangkap tangan Youri dan terpaksa bilang "Mau jalan-jalan..?"

Hening

"Iya..!!" Youri memeluk erat tangan Jumonji. Ketahuan banget kalau Youri suka sama dia(XD) "Kemana? Kemana?"

"Um..ke..taman hiburan?" Jumonji nyaranin. Meski jati dirinya udah ketahuan, dia tetep pakai pakaiannya+sunglassnya. Siapa yang tau Hiruma mata-matain mereka?

"Boleh!" Youri nyeret dia ke stasiun. Pergilah mereka ke taman hiburan.

Tak jauh dari mereka, ada 3 orang yang memata-matai mereka. Utusan Hiruma.

"Mata-mata 021 sialan, sekarang mereka dimana?" suara Hiruma kedengeran di headphone mata-mata 021.

"Mereka masuk ke stasiun, kami akan segera mengikuti mereka"

"Lakukan!" suara Hirumapun pergi entah kemana.

"Hendri!"

"Ralat, Sena! Rojer tau!" komen Suzuna, salah satu anggota mata-mata 021.

"Oh..iya,iya? Aku jarang nonton film mata-mata sih" kata Sena, tak lain tak bukan dialah mata-mata 021.

"Gyahaha..Sena kan suka nonton film India!" goda Monta, asistennya mata-mata 021. Dia kebawa-bawa.

"Apaan sih! Monta sendiri suka nonton film Jeki Cen kan!"

"Nggak! Tukang bohong!" Monta membela diri, bergaya ala Jeki Cen. Keliatan banget bohongnya gede. Membuat Sena sama Suzuna saling tatap mata dan seolah berkata:_ Tukang bohong._

"Lho?! Kok ngomongin film? Ayo, kita kejar Yourin dan si pasangan kencan butanya!" Mereka belum tahu kalau si pasangan kencan buta Youri tuh Jumonji.

"Oh iya!" Sena dan Monta langsung sergap masuk ke stasiun.

"Oi, oi. Sena! Kok kamu mau sih disuruh Hiruma-senpai tugas begini?" tanya Monta.

"Kau tau sendiri kalau menolak endingnya bagaimana? Lagian ayahku pulang dari dinas sore ini, oleh-olehnya banyak. Aku harus jemput dia nanti, sekalian saja" jawab Sena, udah ngiler ngebayangin oleh-oleh ayahnya yang bikin satu gerbong kereta penuh sama oleh-olehnya doang.

"...iya sih" Monta mikir "Sena, boleh minta oleh-olehnya? Siapa tau ayahmu bawa pisang ambon(?).. ya?" Muka Monta dibuat semanis mungkin...entah kenapa sepertinya menggelikan. Bikin Sena merinding.

"Mata-mata 021.." suara Hiruma kedengeran lagi di headphone Sena, tapi pelan.

"Apaan sih dasar monyet!" jawaban Sena yang sesungguhnya buat Monta bikin Hiruma uratan(?).

"APA KATAMU CEBOL SIALAN...??!!!" geram Hiruma.

"HIII....!!!" Sena refleks, langsung matiin headphonenya.

Diam. Hening. Suzuna dan Monta memandangi Sena.

"Mati kita"

"Kita...harus menunaikan tugas ini dengan suci! Jangan sampai ternoda najis sedikitpun! Mungkin dengan begitu kak Hiruma bisa meringankan siksaannya nanti" usul Sena sebagai kiai haji baru pulang dari hajinya.

"Iya..iya.." jawab Monta, masih meratapi masa depannya yang bakal hancur.

_**Moral of the story: **__author terlalu gila karena membaca fic ini, sampai tak sanggup menyimpulkan moralnya._

Apa kencan Youri dan Jumonji bakal lancar?

Apa tim mata-mata 021 bisa selamat dari Hiruma?

Apa Hiruma bakal nonton tipi dan ketemu lagi sama kencan buta?

Will continue on Hirumachan appears chapter 6

Maybe, thats the final chapter (just maybe)

_____-SSF-_____

**AAAH...! *teriak lebai***

**Kalau saya jadi kalian, saya akan flame fic tidak bermutu bin gaje ini..!(beneran)**

**REVIEW XO!**


	6. Aishiteru

**Yo! Ga kerasa udah chapter 6! Dan ga kerasa juga udah tahun baru!(nanti malem sih)  
**

**Kayak baru kemaren aja saya gabung di FFN *digeplak***

**Nyahaha, makasih buat yang terus baca fic saya dan mereview..kalian banyak membantu di tahun lalu^^ Arigatou! *membungkuk***

**Oh iya, chapter kali ini kegaringannya melesat tinggi. Jadi siap-siap menghadapi ketidak bermutuan fic ini.**

_____-SSF-_____

Eyeshield 21 by Yusuke Murata sama Inagaki Riichiro. Masa saya?? (kepengan sih *dibombardir*)

Hiruma-chan appears! By Fami-chan. Memasuki final chapter di chapter ke-6! (norak)

Pairing: MonjiYouri. HiruMamo nyelip.

Genre: Humor garing/Family ga jelas

Rate: K+ aja deh

WARNING: STRAIGHT, GARING TINGKAT TINGGI, GAJE, ABAL, GILA, ANEH, LEBAY, SEMUA KEKURANGAN FIC ADA DISINI, cari aja sendiri *plak*.

Yaoi lovers, saya peringatkan sekali lagi, ini adalah fic straight!

_____-SSF-_____

Setelah mereka melakukan dosa terbesar sepanjang hidup mereka yang bakal berakibat siksaan dunia itu, mereka berniat menjalankan tugas ini dengan sesuci-suci-suci-suci-suci-suci-suci-sucinya. Merekapun bergaya layaknya MIB, serba item. Cuman mereka ngantongin buku yasin.

Hanya berjarak kurang lebih 5 meter dari Youri dan Jumonji, mereka memata-matai kedua insan itu (hueleh).

_di taman hiburan_

"Oh, taman hiburan ini sudah banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali aku kesini!" seru Youri norak begitu sampai disana.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kamu kesini?" tanya Jumonji, ngeliatin dompetnya yang isinya ludes.

"Mmm..saat aku kelas dua. Eh, kita kesana yuk, naik roller coaster!" Youri ngidam naik roller coaster. Mang hamil? untung ga ngidam jambak rambut Agon.

"HAH?! Baru datang langsung naik itu?" Jumonji takut plus kaget. Mengingat dia takut ketinggian, Airsick, naik pesawat aja dia bisa ayan (inget-inget bagian awal death march yah).

"Hmm..kalau begitu naik itu yuk!" Youri menunjuk ke sebuah wahana yang tingginya bukan main, bisa nyentuh statosfer. Bikin mulut Jumonji berbusa.

"…komedi putar?" Jumonji nyaranin. Lalu ngelirik ke wahana tersebut. Isinya Cuma batita yang sama ibu-ibu tukang gossip dan baby sitter(terjemahan: orang yang dudukin bayi) banyak cingcong.

Hening.

"Makan es krim dulu saja" Youri mencairkan suasana sweatdrop. Lalu pergi kesana.

"Mereka mau makan es krim!" kata Suzuna yang nyamar jadi badut khas ancol.

"Kita ikuti?" tanya Sena, nyamar jadi petugas bersih-bersih alias tukang sapu.

"Tantu saja!" Monta nyamar jadi monyet lepas dari safari. Ga perlu penyamaran.

Merekapun mengikuti Youri dan Jumonji yang lagi makan es krim ria mereka.

"Mau sampai kapan kau pakai baju begitu? Nggak gerah?" tanya Youri heran. Ngeliat Jumonji berulang kali ngelap jidatnya yang keringetan sampai 2 ember. Ok, ga sebanyak itu.

"Nggak" kata Jumonji bohong. Padahal sekarang dia udah ga bisa bedain dia ditaman hiburan sama sauna.

"Setidaknya buka sunglass dan topinya saja deh"

"…Baik" Jumonji pertama-tama buka topinya, pake tampang keren cuman keringetnya beterbangan dan mendarat di es krimnya (hish, entar asin dong?). Youri buru-buru melindungi nyawa es krimnya. Lalu ngebuka sunglassnya, pelan-pelan. Nanti nyolok mata, bisa-bisa kencan buta beneran.

Dilain tempat, si tim mata-mata 021 memperhatikan laki-laki itu, atau lebih tepatnya memelototi laki-laki itu. Terutama Suzuna.

"Itu kan..Monji!" seru Suzuna. Sena dan Monta sergap membekap mulutnya.

"Shttt! Nanti ketahuan!" bisik Monta. Suzuna mengangguk dan Monta melepaskan tangannya yang bikin Suzuna kena radang paru-paru.

"Itu..itu kan Monji!" Suzuna masih ga percaya.

"Iya..iya..udah liat" kata Sena dan Monta bersamaan, tabah menghadapi gadis yang kayaknya bakal jadi ratu gossip.

"Oi, oi! Mereka bergerak! Ayo ikuti mereka!" kata Suzuna yang melihat Youri dan Jumonji pergi kearah sebuah wahana air, sejenis Niagara-gara.

"Yang ini nggak takut kan?" selidik demi selidik, mulai terlihat jelas kalau Jumonji takut ketinggian oleh Youri.

"Ng..nggak" padahal kakinya gemetaran.

_setelah itu_

"Hyaa, basah semua!" cetus Youri, baju dan celananya basah kuyup.

"Aku nggak bawa baju ganti" kata Jumonji, tetap tidak membuka jaketnya.

"Naik itu yuk, sekalian mengeringkan baju" Youri menunjuk ke arah wahana sejenis ponting-pontang. Sekali lagi, Jumonji mulutnya berbusa.

Tapi tetap naik juga, dari pada seharian baju basah toh? Kelihatannya mereka menikmatinya. Jumonji ada di belakangnya Youri. 3 bangku dari Jumonji ada tim mata-mata 021. Kalau malam hari mungkin lebih keren, dimana naik ponting-pontang berduaan melintasi bulan purnama..kok kayak E.T ya?

"Yaa..! kering!" teriak Youri riang. Jumonji menggerutu, bahan jaketnya yang mudah menyerap air, jadi susah kering. Salah sendiri. Tadi kepanasan, sekarang kedinginan. Cape deh.

"Bagaimana mengeringkannya nih?" Jumonji bertanya pada diri sendiri. Ketik REG spasi kering kirim ke 9999 kan ga mungkin.

"Buka saja, lalu ikatkan dipinggang" Youri menyarankan.

"Hhh..baiklah" dengan berat hati dia membuka jaketnya, lagi-lagi pakai pose keren. Untung Miracle Ito lagi ga lewat, nanti dibabat.

"Itukan Jumonji!" teriak Sena dan Monta norak. Padahal kayaknya tadi mereka udah nyadar kalau itu Jumonji deh. Suzuna melindas mereka dengan in-line skatenya.

Lalu merekapun menaiki wahana lain..lalala(?). Lalu tibalah saatnya band keroncong memulai shownya di perut mereka "keroncongaaan.."

"Aku lapar.." kata Youri, mengelus perutnya yang tau-tau nyanyiin lagu madu tiga karya Ahmad Dhani "Hei~ senangnya dalam hati.."

Jumonji juga laper, dia ngelirik sebuah restoran Paris elit ditaman hiburan itu. Berhubung Youri dari Paris, tidak ada salahnya dia ajak makan siang disana kan? Padahal harganya gila-gilaan.

"Mau..makan disitu?" tanya Jumonji.

"Aku ga bawa banyak uang loh Jumonji-kun" jawab Youri.

"Oh" padahal Jumonji ngarep dia bisa ngutang.

"Jumonji-kun, mau makan disana?" tanya Youri, nunjuk warung sunda. Jumonji cuma diem. Anak sekolahan Paris suka makanan sunda gitu lho!

"Eh..uh..warung itu?"

"Hah? Bukan! Kedai disebelahnya Jumonji-kun!" ternyata Youri nunjuk ke kedai ramen.

"Oh..boleh" dia lega, kedai ramen harganya masih bisa dijangkau. Merekapun pergi.

Tak jauh dari mereka, tim mata-mata 021 perutnya mendemo kasus bang senturi (lho?). Merekapun ngikutin Jumonji dan Youri, berharap bisa dibayarin.

"Ramen 2 !" Youri memesan "Kyahaha! Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen!"

"Pak, ramen 3 ya" Monta memesan, pelan-pelan. Dia dan timnya duduk disisi lain kedai, sehingga Jumonji dan Youri tidak melihatnya.

"Oke!" si bapak berasal dari anime naruto itu beraksi dengan mental-mentalin mienya. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 2 menit, 5 biji Bangkok berisi ramen telah jadi.

Langsung saja tim mata-mata 021 melahap isi mangkok itu dengan biadab(tiba-tiba saya membayangkan MIB makan mie ramen dengan biadab, hiii). Tapi Jumonji dan Youri memperhatikannya terdahulu, keheranan, mienya terlalu bagus dan keren untuk sebuah kedai kecil. Belom dimakan udah kenyang duluan. Mie ramen naruto emang keren.

"Kenapa? Tidak dimakan?" tanya bapak itu keheranan.

"Nggak, mienya bagus. Lurus-lurus"

"Iya, mienya mahal ya?"

"Nggak kok cuma pakai shampo" jawab bapak penjual mie ramen itu ala _rejoice_. Bikin Jumonji dan Youri membatu.

"Oeeekkkkkk.."—tadinya mau bikin suara orang muntah, kok kayak bayi nangis ya? Tim mata-mata 021 muntah berjamaah.

"Wahahaha, bercanda. Itu mie buatan saya" lanjut si bapak penjual ramen.

"Hih" Youri mendengus kesal. Lalu memakan mie itu. Tim mata-mata 021 sweatdrop. Lalu memakannya lagi. Ga kapok.

_setelah makan siang^^_

"Pak, jadi berapa?"

"2.500 Yen!"

"HAH?! Mahal amat! Bukannya 500 Yen per mangkok?" Jumonji shock, ngelirik ke isi dompetnya, cuma recehan. Mendingan buat koin prita deh.

"Iya, 3 orang yang tadi katanya teman kalian, jadi kalian yang bayar" si bapak penjual ramen itu tiba-tiba bermuka reternir.

Jumonji kesel, ya iyalah. Berharap bisa bayar pakai daun. Coba ada mesin ATM yang bisa dikawinin, kan anaknya duit tuh.

"Jumonji-kun, patungan ya?" Youri mengeluarkan 1.250 Yen.

"Eh, iya deh"Jumonji mengeluarkan uang yang besarnya sama.

__

__

"Kalau aku ketemu mereka, aku hajar mereka!" geram Jumonji.

"Kalau bisa jangan, Jumonji-kun. Mungkin mereka orang-orang yang kekurangan uang?"

"Memangnya kita tidak kekurangan uang?!" omel Jumonji, dompetnya udah bisa disamakan seperti teri kering.

Dibalik semak, tim mata-mata 021 yang kabur duluan sembunyi disana.

"Aku..ngerasa nggak enak nih" Sena miris, tidak tega.

"Inget Sena, kata Hiruma-senpai: 'lakukan apa saja yang penting kalian terus mata-matai adik sialan!'" Monta ngikutin karakternya Hiruma. Monyet versi setan.

Kembali ke Youri dan Jumonji..

"Jumonji-kun mau naik apa lagi?" kini Youri yang bertanya ke Jumonji.

"Entah, terlalu banyak wahana" Jumonji kebingungan memilih dengan wahana yang berjubel dan campur aduk kayak cendol.

Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka tertuju pada sebuah kincir raksasa, YUP! Sejenis bianglala, cuman ini namanya bianglele(gaje deh).

Youri nyengir lebar. Jumonji semaput. Tapi demi suksesnya kencan buta ini, Jumonji membranikan diri mengajak Youri naik kincir neraka baginya.

"Ma..ma..mau naik?"

"Nggak apa-apa? Jumonji-kun nggak takut?"

"I..nggak..kok" Jumonji tukang bohong.

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"..Komedi putar?" kini Youri yang nyaranin *ngelirik ke komedi puter* masih ada bebi sitter banyak cingcongnya.

"..mau?"

"Kalau kau mau?"

"Nggak, kincir bianglele?"

"Jumonji nggak takut?"

"A…"

Zzzzzz…

Percakapan tidak berujung, author udah keburu tidur duluan*plak!*. Akhirnya mereka naik kincir bianglele itu saat menjelang senja. Tim mata-mata 021 membuntuti mereka.

"Kyaa! Seluruh taman hiburan kelihatan dari sini!" Youri riang "Nee, Jumonji-kun? Kenapa kedinginan?" Youri melihat Jumonji kakinya gemetaran dan giginya yang terus bergemeletuk(?).

"Ng..nggak apa-apa.."

"Jangan bohong"

"Beneran… Cuma kedinginan sedikit karena jaketnya masih basah.."

Saat mereka mencapai puncak, Jumonji makin semaput, ditandai dengan benih kumisnya Jumonji yang mulai mencar-mencar(iyah, susah dibayangin). Pantas disebut kincir bianglele. Coba ada toilet portable, dari tadi Jumonji udah masuk ke situ.

"Jumonji-kun kenapa ngajak aku kencan?" tanya Youri tiba-tiba.

"Eh..karena…sebagai ucapan selamat sudah bergabung di devil bats!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak ajak yang lain? Itu juga pakai surat selipan?"

"Eh..khusus untukmu" Jumonji malu-malu. Mau tapi malu..(?)

"…." Youri diam, sepanjang berputarnya kincir pakai background langit senja. Tim mata-mata 021 dibikin pusing 1001 keliling.

_setelah itu_

Jumonji pengen cium tanah. Tapi ga jadi, niatnya diurungkan.

"Pulang yuk" kata Jumonji.

"Iya, sudah sore" Youri memandangi langitnya yang jingga dilangit yang biru(?).

Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, mereka berpapasan dengan dua insan lain. Cukup menghebohkan. Ea..ea..ea... Maap, Tukul lewat.

"Ka..kakak?" Youri memastikan kalau itu Hiruma, lagi gandengan mesra sama cewek disebelahnya. Nyo, itu Mamori.

"Adik sialan? Ngapain disini!?"

"Eh..kencan buta. Kakak sendiri sama Mamori-san ngapain? Kencan ya?"

"KYAAA! Mamo-nee dan You-nee kencan!!!" Suzuna teriak histeris, membuat keberadaannya dan timnya dalam bahaya. Yang pertama, dihajar sama Jumonji dan Youri karena seharian memata-matai mereka plus nebeng makan ramen. Yang kedua, dibombardir Hiruma.

"Nah, itu dia mata-mata 021 sialan" Hiruma menjentikan jarinya melangkah menuju tumbal.

"KYAAA!" tim mata-mata 021 langsung ngambil langkah seribu, nyetop bajaj, terus kabur.

"Cih, saat sekolah besok nanti. Nah, sekarang si pasangan kencan buta adik sialan" Hiruma nengok ke Jumonji. Jumonji buru-buru masang sunglassnya.

"Jadi yang ngajak kencan tuh kamu? Kakak tertua sialan? Kok adik-adikmu nggak diajak?"

"Eh..uh.."Jumonji kesusahan menjawab.

"Yah, tak apa lah. Sebagai kenangan adik sialan yang terakhir disini" tumben Hiruma baik.

"Hah? terakhir?" Jumonji kaget, nengok ke Youri yang melas.

"Besok sore..aku kembali ke Eropa" jawab Youri penuh ketidakikhlasan.

"Sungguh Hiruma-kun?" Mamori nanya ke Hiruma.

"Iya, waktu adik sialan pingsan terakhir kali waktu itu..kata dokter ia harus segera kembali ke Eropa. Demi kesembuhannya" Hiruma menjelaskan.

"Mendadak banget.." Jumonji masih ga percaya.

"Kalau mau, antar aku sampai bandara besok jam 3 sore" Youri tersenyum hambar.

"I..iya…" Jumonji masih ga percaya, ngeyel nih.

"KEKEKEKE, sudah selesai? Ayo pulang dan kemas-kemas adik sialan!"

"….iya"

__

__

__

"Sena? Dimana kau nak?" ayah Sena bertanya-tanya dimana anaknya yang katanya bakal menjemputnya. Hujan. Ga ada Ojek. Becek. Cuma oleh-oleh peyek ketek (?). Cuma ada ia seorang disitu. Dan oleh-olehnya yang setinggi gunung Everest. Sena lupa jemput bapaknya.

_di bandara Narita_

"Ngeh..Jumonji-kun, kamu bikin aku susah kembali ke Eropa" Youri sweatdrop. Jumonji bilang-bilang ke semua anggota devil bats, suasana hati gimana..gitu.

"Maaf.."

"Nggak apa-apa, aku malah senang" jawab Youri sambil tersenyum "Makasih kencannya ya Jumonji-kun"

"S..sama-sama" muka Jumonji merah lagi. Ditambah 2 adiknya yang lagi-lagi histeris.

"Adik sialan, cepat! Nanti ketinggalan pesawat lagi!" Hiruma memanggil, Youripun menghampiri.

"Makasih atas bantuannya selama ini semuanya! Kakak, titip salam ke ayah ya" Youripun beranjak pergi, meneteskan air mata sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kekeke, walau kamu titipkan, aku ga bakal bisa memberi salam pada ayah sialan itu" kata Hiruma pelan.

Hening.

"NAH, TERI-TERI SIALAN…!!! LATIHAN!!!!!" Hiruma nembakin anggota devil bats, padahal air mata mereka belum kering.

Begitu sampai di pintu keluar, Jumonji menyadari ada sesuatu di kantongnya. Secarik kertas lecek. _Bon mie ramen kemarin.._ pikirnya. Pas dilihat, wajahnya merah (hueleh) kertas itu bertuliskan sesuatu yang baginya berharga. Ia ingat, saat Youri mengucapkan terima kasih atas kencannya, dia memasukan sesuatu di kantongnya diam-diam. Jumonji tersenyum sedikit dan berkata, "aku juga"

Kalimat yang terdapat di kertas lecek itu..**AISHITERU**

**-TAMAT-**

_____-SSF-_____

**Humor sense saya beneran ilang..! AAAAKH!! *lebai***

**Telah dibuka lowongan flame di fic Hiruma-chan appears lho! *gila***

**BTW, Aishiteru bener ga artinya 'I LOVE YOU'?**

**Meski keawalan, Happy New Year buat semua author FFN! Tahun baru, fic baru! (lho?)  
**

**Review?**


End file.
